universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Bros.
"Super Mario Bros" is the adventure comedy plush series directed by Brandon Vargas/The CrazyTerror, and produced for Universal Nintendo in Youtube. The series is about the two heroic Italian plumbers name Mario and Luigi, trying to save Princess Peach from Bowser and his army and defeat the villains performing crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. The show includes 3 seasons, which the first and the second both contain 10 episodes (including the epilogue in the second movie as 11 at Season 2), and the third contains 13 episodes. Season 4 is coming soon. Episodes Characters A list of characters in the show, but not all characters included in the list. Only main characters are in the show. *Mario - the main protagonist of the show and the greatest heroic Italian plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom. He rescues Princess Peach from Bowser and his army and defeat the villains performing crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. He has a younger twin brother name Luigi as his partner. *Luigi - Mario's younger twin brother and one of the two deuteragonists in the show alongside Princess Peach. He is the greatest heroic Italian plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom; He helps Mario to rescue Peach from Bowser and his army and defeat the villains performing crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Princess Peach - the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the two deuteragonists in the show alongside Luigi. She is always kidnapped by Bowser and his army when Mario and Luigi save her. *Yoshi - the best friend of Mario and Luigi and one of the two tritagonists alongside DK. He helps Mario and Luigi with their adventures and claims his own home island after his parents' death. He also makes his minor friends with other Yoshis and his girlfriend, Pink Yoshi. *Donkey Kong - the best friend of Mario and Luigi and one of the two tritagonists alongside Yoshi. He lives on his home island with his buddy, Diddy Kong, and Master Yoda, his adoptive grandfather. *Toad - the supporting character of the show and Princess Peach's attendant *Bowser - the arch-nemesis of Mario and Luigi and the main antagonist of the show. He is the ruler of the Koopa Troop and kidnaps Princess Peach as his wife possibly by sending his minions. He always wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but his plans get foiled by Mario and Luigi saving the kingdom. He has a son name Bowser Jr., a prince to the heir of the throne. *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's son, a prince to the heir of the throne, and one of the two secondary antagonists in the show alongside Kamek *Kamek - Bowser's advisor and one of the two secondary antagonists in the show alongside Bowser Jr. *Koopalings - Bowser's minions, a clan of 7 siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser, and the teritary antagonists in the show #Ludwig von Koopa - the eldest intelligent leader of the group #Lemmy Koopa - the smallest fun-loving member of the group and Iggy's partner #Roy Koopa - the brutal member of the group #Iggy Koopa - the middle crazed member of the group and Lemmy's partner #Wendy O. Koopa - the only female member of the group #Morton Koopa Jr. - the dim-witted brutal member of the group #Larry Koopa - the youngest creepy member of the group Upgrades